Apocalyptic Convergence
by lightdarkness303
Summary: This is where a messenger is sent. A being where Collective Unconscious rewarded for saving their lives. Although someone perceives it in a different light, he felt like being imprisoned in a cage called the world, no matter how much he runs from it, he can never leave it. Unable to die, he has decided to finish it all the way. But how long will he stay sane?
1. Chapter 1

" - " regular speech

'– ' thoughts

" _ **_" Abraham speaking**_

 _This is where a messenger is sent. A being where Collective Unconscious rewarded for saving their lives. Although someone perceives it in a different light, he felt like being imprisoned in a cage called the world, no matter how much he runs from it, he can never leave it. Unable to die, he has decided to finish it all the way, standing by the side of the truth, but how long will this last? How long does an immortal's memory stay intact from living different lives? How long before his personality stays sane?_

 _ **Japan (Formerly Area 11)**_

 _ **April 5, 2023**_

 _ **Executioners Parade**_

As Lelouch VI Britannia felt the sword leaved his body, he wore a shocking look on his face. He staggered forward to the edge of the platform where his throne resides. He slid down the Dias.

He stopped right in front of Nunnally, her sister, unable to hear her loud cries to him. As Nunally held Lelouch's Hand, she was invaded by foreign memories, which she comprehended was her brother's. Nunally discovered what Lelouch's plan was and realized that everything he did was for her and her alone.

"Oh Brother, I-I- I don't want a world w-wi-without you!" Nunally Cried, holding Lelouch in her arms.

He has been Victorious! "I…. Who…. Destroyed the world….Creates….. Anew." With that, the Demon emperor ceased to exist.

 _ **C's World**_

 _ **White Plains**_

" _ **Truly a Pitiful and Sad death, my dear young Demon."**_ An Unfamiliar voiced resounded. _**"Is this how you really want to end it? Again?"**_

"Am I in C's world?" Lelouch asked touching his forehead.

" _ **Indeed you are. It really is a bother to keep watching the same show all over again, Lelouch."**_ The voice complained.

"Stop screwing with me! A fallen god like you has no right to toy with me!" Lelouch angrily replied at the Voice.

In the Beginning, he first thought that he was given salvation for the atonement of his sins, in contrast, it seems like the Collective Unconscious was now watching him for entertainment.

" _ **My, my, seems like my dear young demon wants everything to stop? If that happens, I'll truly be bored to death."**_ The Voice lazily replied. _**"Don't you want to have saved beloved Shirley, and your dearest Euphemia?"**_

"Screw you!" Lelouch Cursed.

" _ **Unfortunately for you. You received your uncle V.V and the witch's code. There is one way that I am willingly to-."**_ The voice suddenly stopped. _**"And please call me Abraham, merely being called as a voice is very offending for a god-like being such as myself."**_ The voice ad- I mean Abraham Added.

"What way?" Lelouch asked.

" _ **I might tell you or I might keep it to myself."**_ Abraham teased. _**"Tell me, why should I tell you? Living here since the start of time has made me grown weary. But, ever since you were born to the world, my boredom somewhat alleviated. And what fun would it be if I let you die?"**_

Lelouch obviously noticed the slight mischief in Abraham's voice. "A useless fallen god like you really has so much time in its hands." He insulted.

" _ **What petty insults. If you think I'll end you because of that, you thought wrong."**_ Abraham stated.

Lelouch sighed in defeat as he fell into Abraham's traps. "I want to make a deal with you." Lelouch calmly said.

" _ **Though I agree to what your plan is, since I am a god. Please do continue."**_ Abraham said.

"Why do I have to say it if you already know it?" Lelouch was confused.

" _ **Obviously, so that the one reading would understand."**_ Abraham nonchalantly replied.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch was even more confused. "Reading? We're the only conscious entities in the C's World."

" _ **Oh, don't mind this fallen god."**_ Abraham chirped.

"Before that, could you please transform into your human form? I hate talking to nothing." Lelouch complained.

" _ **Although reluctant, I'll adhere to your request."**_ Abraham submitted, as he took on his physical form. An old man with white robe and long white beard.

"Seriously? Of all the choices you can turn into, you chose Gandalf?" Lelouch asked while walking towards the said man.

" _ **Now Speak! Our time is limited."**_ Abraham's voice resounded throughout the C's world.

"I'll be your plaything for as much as you want, but I don't want to reincarnate in the same universe every time." Lelouch offered. "And of course, I want a couple of favours, every time I do reincarnate."

" _ **I'll give you one wish every time, and as a bonus, I'll give you four wishes for the first time you do. Although, it has to meet a reasonable standard, otherwise, you'll just end up wishing to be the strongest and it'll get boring."**_ Abraham said. _**"And in this world, you aren't allowed to take anyone or anything from your own."**_

Lelouch frowned. He didn't expect Abraham to prevent him from taking the ones he loved. "And why would you prevent me from doing that?"

" _ **Boy, the more challenging it is for you, the more fun it is for me!"**_ Abraham let out a small chuckle.

"Since I got four favours from you this time, might as well use it. I'd really appreciate if you'd fix this endurance of mine, it's rather not enjoyable to collapse on the ground after a hundred meter run.

Abraham let out a fit of laughter, clearly being humoured by his request.

Lelouch ignored Abraham and continued. "Second, I want to retain my geass."

 _ **Boy, didn't I tell you? You aren't allowed to take anything from your own Timeline."**_ Abraham countered.

"Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Geass a gift from the Collective Unconscious A.K.A you? Hence it is possible for it to be in every world." Lelouch smirked.

" _ **Although you're wrong, it did not come from me, I will allow that request."**_ Abraham said.

"Then where does it come from?" Lelouch was curious.

" _ **Of course, it comes from the Collective Conscious. It is a being more powerful than I. Knowing too much isn't good boy."**_ Abraham stopped.

A long moment of silenced passed between the two of them. Lelouch couldn't think of any more useful favours at the mean time. "I thing I'm going to hold on to these two remaining favours, is that alright?"

" _ **I'll allow it."**_ Abraham nodded. He waved the staff on his left hand as he chanted an incantation.

"So mind telling me where you plan to send me first?" Lelouch asked.

" _ **I don't want to spoil the surprise."**_ Abraham said giddily. Knowing he couldn't press for more answers, he sighed. _**"Now, I want you to stand in the middle of this awesome circle I created."**_

" _ **Lelouch VI Britannia, I enjoyed your company, again. Even if it's a short time. Though I hope the next intervals before you come here would be a bit longer. Dying a virgin isn't always fun ya know."**_ Abraham coughed at the last sentence he said.

Lelouch turned slightly red but he didn't retort to that remark and said. "Of course, this show would be one of the best show you will watch!" Lelouch flickered his arms around, like the moments he did when he was Zero.

As Lelouch stood at the center of the circle, he heard Abraham's whisper.

" _ **Now, you might not be just a demon emperor in name, but also in flesh."**_

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask what that means, the world around him started to vanish into nothing.

 _ **Unknown Area**_

Lelouch kept walking along the endless path, as he moved, he could see those twenty-one years. His memories in every angle and aspects of his life. Especially the moments when he lived at the Kururugi and Ashford Home.

As he continued walking, the scenes gradually change into an unfamiliar scene. He saw human-like figures flying into the vast sky clashing with each other, he noticed that there were 3 different species in the war.

The first, was the humans with White feathered wings, the one leading them was also called God. Second, was people with the Black feathered wings, with the one leading them called Azazel. And the last one was unlike the other two, they too had wings, but it was more like wings of a bat. It had none of those glittering feathers, and the one leading them was called Satan.

Lelouch deduced that these were angels, fallen angels and devils. "Huh, guess I'm a child compared to these actual demons." He smirked.

There was a scene that made the war look pale. It was two enormous dragons clashing, a mighty red dragon spewed forth colossal explosions of flames erupted shooting wildly in all directions. The vast inferno hid the monstrous dragon that now resembled a ferocious erupting volcano. As it began to lurch forwards the ground trembled. Opening it's gigantic, crimson jaws the dragon revealed row upon row of sharp savage teeth.

On the other hand a majestic white dragon flying like a hurricane coming from the north. A huge neck runs down from its head and into a huge body. The top is covered in narrow scales and rows of fan-like growths runs down its spine. Its bottom is covered in coarse skin and its colour differently than the rest of its body. Four massive limbs carry its body and allow the creature to stand dignified and towering.

Their fight was causing great mayhem on the battlefield, killing Angels and Demons alike. Clearly the dragons was in a different faction altogether. Due to this, the 3 other factions in the war called a temporary truce as they joined together to slain the two monstrous dragons.

Lelouch realized he was now walking in the center of battle, though not surprisingly he was just an illusion passing through countless of corpses. At first he was a little perturb about it, but quickly recomposed himself.

Moments of blank thoughts perceived in his head. His left eye started to mildly throb, suddenly, an agonizing pain coursed through it as he struggled to continue standing up, his legs grew weary as he placed his two palms on his left eye. Unable to endure the pain, he started screaming wildly as he entered into an unconscious state.

*Scene Break*

Lelouch slowly stood up, still slightly wincing from the pain he experience beforehand. Lelouch was sure that he was hearing a crying child. Followed by a woman's joyous voice.

" _ **And this is where you come in."**_ Abraham showed a slight smile on watching the scene unfold. _**"I told you, this is somewhere where your past is insignificant, what you did is a mere child's play for the species here in this one. I have already said too much. Enjoy your life Lelouch."**_ Abraham flicked Lelouch's forehead.

Abraham's flick caused him to lose balance, he expected to hit the ground in a moment, but he didn't feel it, instead he felt two soft hands cradling him carefully.

"Your name will be Lelouch, heir to the clan of Velfos." That was the last thing Lelouch heard as he drifted off to a much needed sleep.

*Scene Break* *Mother's Perspective*

I was finally able to hold my first-born child. All these years I thought the gods abandoned my. 'Thank you Eileithyia.' She thought to herself. When they gave my child, he was unusually already sleeping. I ignored the thought as i was caressing his tender head. "Don't worry Lelouch, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." She Muttered.

*Scene Break*

"Zephyria, you must take a rest my darling, I can take care of our child." A large man took Lelouch into his arms. Vaughan was his name, the current Patriarch of the Velfos clan. He was slightly startled to see Lelouch's left eye for a little bit, he wasn't able to describe it correctly but he was sure he saw a red bird in flight on Lelouch's eye.

And that's a wrap, this chapter's a little shorter than the original one, but's it's just a bit, like a hundred or so words. I hope you enjoyed this newly reworked Chapter of the Former story…. A New Beginning. I would really appreciate constructive criticism from you guys, since that was the reason why I reworked my story. To make it better. I won't make this any longer than necessary….. chao

-DarkLight Out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Velfos Mansion**_

 _ **Underworld**_

 _ **April 6, 2000**_

A day after Lelouch was born. There was a lively scenery at the Velfos mansion. Tons of people were busy preparing for the festivity of the Velfos heir. Vaughan was personally overseeing the preparations to make sure none would go wrong for tonight.

Lelouch's consciousness kept flickering on and off, due to the innate energy of his body, it would need frequent sleep. The first time he regained consciousness, he was a bit shocked to see Zephyria's breast in front of him, and he unconsciously avoided it. Much to his dismay, he wasn't able to eat anything else.

 _*Zephyria's POV*_

"You must drink my child." Zephyria muttered as she placed her breast on her child's mouth. Zephyria was a bit surprised by her child. He wasn't like other children who frequently cried, instead he kept looking at her with those curious violet eyes. She didn't continue paying heed to this phenomena as she assumed it was normal because he was her child.

She heard her husband's call to him as she stood up and walked over, carrying the now sleeping Lelouch in her arms.

"You must go and visit the Gremory clan, bring Lelouch and invite them to our festivities. After all they also have a daughter a month older than our child. Maybe it's a match made in heaven." Vaughan snickered at the last part.

"Of course my dear, I'll bring Oro-chi along with me." Zephyria stated as she started walking towards the doors.

"And tell them we are ready. After all we made a promise to them." Vaughan sent a voice transmission which only Zephyria could hear.

Zephyria paused her footsteps, she didn't reply as she just nodded.

As Zephyria exited the hall, she called over Oro-chi.

"Oro, please prepare a carriage, we will head over to the Gremory."

"Yes, my lady." A tall man with robust muscles bowed as he went to do as he was told.

 _ **Gremory Castle**_

"Welcome Zephyria, you shouldn't have dropped by unannounced, we weren't able to prepare for you." Venelena Gremory welcomed her. Zeoticus arrived by Venelena's side, acknowledging each other with a nod.

"Its fine Vene, I actually dropped by to invite you to our feast later this evening. It's for our beloved child." Zephyria stated as she showed Lelouch to Venelena.

"What a cute boy he is, come! You must introduce him to our daughter, she's barely older than him by a month." Venelena excitedly dragged Zephyria inside. "May I hold him?" she asked.

"Of course you may Vene." Zephyria smiled as she handed over Lelouch towards Venelena.

"What is your name child?" Venelena played with Lelouch as she gently caressed a sleeping face.

Lelouch awoke a bit after he was handed over to Venelena. Zephyria half-expected for Lelouch to cry, instead she saw what normally always happen. Those small violet eyes staring into the crimson eyes of Venelena, it was like he was searching for something.

Venelena was startled for a bit as she too stared into those Violet coloured eyes, she briefly saw a weird insignia on Lelouch's left eye. Venelena quickly recovered and acted as if nothing happened while she returned Lelouch back to her mother with a smiling face.

Venelena shortly excused herself as she went to fetch her daughter. "And this is my Daughter, Rias Gremory." Venelena introduced as she gently carried Rias into her arms.

"It seems like she inherited her father's hair." Zephyria chuckled.

"Indeed she did, I'm kind of sad that they both took after their father." Venelena pouted.

"I'm sorry my love, I'm just that great of a man that they both wanted to follow their father's footsteps." Zeoticus finally spoke. Which in turn only received a glare from Venelena.

Zephyria merely crack a smile as she remember what she really was here for, her smile vanished. "Zeoticus, my husband wanted to let you know that we're ready. Just tell us when and where." She said seriously.

Zeoticus and Venelena stared with each other a bit. "I will tell you later, see you at the Banquet." Zeoticus stated.

"Well, Lelouch and I must be going, I don't want to take up more of your time. See you at the banquet." Zephyria replied. "Oro, please prepare for our carriage to leave."

"Yes my lady." Oro-chi suddenly appeared by Zephyria's side as he left towards the door.

Zeoticus merely nodded as he and Venelena escorted Zephyria outside.

 _ **Velfos Castle, Imperial Garden**_

 _ **April 6, 2000**_

The garden was filled with several violet coloured ornaments, a lot of those were brimmed with dark violet flames, which suited the overall atmosphere of the festivities. Various tables and chairs were arranged accordingly and was covered with lavender silk.

"Darling, the guests will come in a few minutes, we must prepare ourselves too, and we look like a mess." Zephyria dragged Vaughan with her as they entered the mansion. "Kishar, please do take care of our Lelouch, we aren't going to take long." Zephyria added, as the ground trembled, and a human's outline was formed from the earth, carefully receiving Lelouch into its arms. The figure was a young beautiful woman who had long light Auburn hair, paired together with her Hazel coloured eyes.

"Yes Mistress." She smiled as she carefully took care of her Mistress's son. "The suspicious one, what an ominous meaning." Kishar thought to herself. She kissed Lelouch's forehead as she then cradled him on her bosom.

After a while has passed, Zephyria returned, wearing an adoring yet simple long Dark Satin dress. "Kishar, I want you to help Vaughan receive the guests, I want you to make sure no one that Vaughan approves of enter the festivities." Kishar nodded as she returned to the ground.

 _ **Velfos Castle, Front Gate.**_

 _ **April 6, 2000**_

Vaughan directly went to the front gate after being dragged by Zephyria to change, he was carefully acknowledging the wave of people entering their humble abode for their son's celebration. He felt Kishar's presence near him, which helped him by a lot.

Vaughan walked towards the familiar silhouette as he saw the trademark crimson colour of the Gremory family. "Ah! I welcome you into our home Lord Gremory. I hope it was up to your expectations." Vaughan smiled.

"Thank you for inviting us Lord Velfos, and congratulations for receiving a son. Which reminds me, we also have a newly born daughter, and maybe we could tie the knot for them." Zeoticus snickered. Zeoticus suddenly felt chills crawled upon his spine, a slender hand tightly holding him by the shoulder. "I was just merely joking around Venelena, I wouldn't decide anything without you of course." Zeoticus was scared witless as he saw the angry glare of his wife.

Venelena calmed down as she greeted Vaughan in return. Holding a cute baby in her arms. "Pleasure to see you again Lord Velfos."

Vaughan gulped as he acknowledged back. "Likewise Lady Gremory, please enter, I'll accompany you to Zephyria." Vaughan guided them towards the party. "Kishar, I'll leave you in charge here in the gate, no one enters if they're not on the list." Vaughan seriously stated before leaving.

"This servant understands." Kishar replied.

* _ **Velfos Garden***_

"We thank you for coming to this joyous occasion! I'm sure you are curious as to why I called you over for a feast. Fret not for we will not keep you in suspense any longer. Behold! The first borne son and direct successor of my lineage. Lelouch Velfos!" Vaughan lifted Lelouch high in the sky as the people marvelled before them.

The crowd saw a familiar crimson haired man flying towards Vaughan. "Congratulations to the Velfos, I extend my heartfelt admirations towards your family." Zeoticus chuckled.

"I'm also joyous to announce a great matter in such a grand occasion. Both the Gremory and Velfos family decided to have our daughter to be betrothed to his son!" Zeoticus dropped a bomb on the audience. Vaughan started to feel an ominous aura from behind.

"Vaughan Darling, I could've swore I didn't know this beforehand." Zephyria sent a deadly gaze to the men standing in front of her.

"Zeo, could you come here for a second?" Venelena was smiling. Zeoticus couldn't help but gulp as he neared his wife, he knew there was no escaping from the deadly woman.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming, we hope you can enjoy the simple feast we made." Vaughan shouted to the audience as he flew down with Zephyria, holding Lelouch in hand.

They both returned to their quarters inside the castle, while they bade the Gremory couple goodbye.

Vaughan returned Lelouch to his mother, who in fact continued sleeping, he felt really curious towards his son, since the day of his birth he hasn't heard him cry at all. He was slightly disappointed by that fact, since they believed the louder a new-born cries, the stronger he will be in the future.

"So, would you mind telling me why you didn't consult this with me beforehand? I told you I don't want Lelouch to be tied down by anything, I want to let him live the life he wants." Zephyria then glanced at the child by her bosom.

"I'm sorry my Love, but it has to be done, I don't know how long before they can find us. I only want you and our son to be safe in the Underworld." Vaughan was disheartened. He too did want his son to live freely, but because of the family he was born into, he had to have allies who could protect them.

"But why? Aren't we strong enough to protect ourselves? We have the _Yamato-no-Orochi_ at our disposal, just it could threaten the people in the three factions." Zephyria asked.

"Zephyria!" Vaughan slightly raised his voice. "Do not forget the promise we made, nor the fact that our enemy is not the three factions. We must uphold the promise we made." Vaughan reached our for Zephyria's face as he caressed her cheeks tenderly.

A sudden knock on the door rang throughout the room.

"Come in." Venelena stated, removing Vaughan's hand on her face. She sat on a chair by the bed, gesturing the man to start speaking.

"I've been told to tell you that the Maou has invited you tomorrow to their residence." The man reported.

"Alright you are dismissed." Vaughan ordered, which in turn the man respectfully bowed, then left the room.

"Vaughan, would these devils really uphold the part of their contract? Would they really let our son be scot free? I've heard that the pure-bloods can't stand our presence here." Zephyria reminded him, holding his warm hand. "I fear for the future of our child Vaughan."

"Do no fret Zephyria, I will not let anything nor anyone separate our family." As soon as Vaughan finished speaking, they heard a sweet chuckle.

Zephyria smiled as she raised Lelouch up. "And I will always be by your side." She hugged Lelouch, as Vaughan also spread his arms and wrap them both up in a sweet embrace.

 _ ***Lelouch POV***_

Lelouch inwardly screamed as his mother's bosom entered his mouth. Although, he knew that he needed it, his mind couldn't accept that he was seeing his own mother's bosom. This was one of the things he regretted gaining an adult's wisdom in a baby's body.

He heard that they were going to the overlords of the underworld, he was curious to see how the noble purebloods would treat other commoners in this timeline. They unexpectedly received a warm welcome, which he approved of, not that he himself could say it.

Hours passed and they returned home, as they near their own residence he could hear a festive noise coming from every direction. He faintly saw his father ordering his servants to do several things.

He felt that he was to a hard object, as he looked closely, it was a woman, but not technically human. 'It seems that this world has many different species that exist.' He thought.

"The suspicious one." He faintly heard what the woman whispered to him.

'This cannot be happening!' Lelouch thought. Even back in his own timeline, nobody engaged him to anybody from the moment of his birth. He could already imagine what life has in store for him. He didn't like it, not one bit. On the bright side, his _mother_ was at least siding with him. Maybe in a few years, where he is old enough, he could cancel the engagement himself. Sighing inwardly, he could already feel the drowsiness coursing throughout his mind and body. He cursed his infant body as he drift off into the abyss.

 _ **April 7, 2000**_

 _ **10:36 am**_

"Oro-chi, we're heading to the Demon Lord's castle in a few minutes, I would like you, _**Kishar**_ and _**Tamamo**_ to prepare and be ready for anything. We cannot trust the devils." Zephyria ordered him, which in turn, he gladly complied.

"Are you sure this is necessary Zephyria? I can assure you that no one would dare make a ruckus in the Imperial Palace." Vaughan reminded her.

"I am not taking any chances Vaughan, although what you said is true, we cannot take any chances, even if it's less than ten percent." Zephyria stated.

"You would risk exposing our aces this early for this? _**Tamamo**_ isn't for show! You know that right?!" Vaughan answered back.

"My decision is final Vaughan, for our son, I'm not taking any chances." Zephyria turned her back as she then entered the carriage carrying Lelouch.

Vaughan knew he couldn't change her mind anymore so he reluctantly gave up, he also went in the carriage.

 _ ***Demon Lord Royal Castle***_

 _ **April 7, 2000**_

 _ **1:25pm**_

"Welcome Lord Velfos, and likewise Lady Velfos. Our master has been waiting for you." A servant greeted as he showed them to inside.

"Ah! Vaughan, Zephyria, I'm glad you could make it. I'm glad you two held up our promise." Lucifer spoke up as he stood down from his throne. He was a little shock to feel and see more familiar auras. "It seems that we have three more guests. Don't hide, I mean you no harm."

Three figures started to manifest beside the couple. Lucifer knew that they weren't brought here for no reason. "Are you that guarded against us? Just because we're devils doesn't make us unruly savages with no etiquette." A high-class noble sneered.

" _ **Tamamo-no-Mae**_ _,_ The legendary fox spirit of the _Shinto_ faction. _**Yamato-no-Orochi**_ _,_ the eight-forked serpent. I can't believe you're both following them." Lucifer smiled. Both Oro-chi and Tamamo chose not to reply as they stood behind the Velfos couple.

This earned a gasp from the crowd. Even if they didn't know them by face, they certainly knew the reputation those names have.

"Everyone not related to what will be discussed must leave!" Lucifer ordered in a threatening tone. None tried to delay as they all soon left the corridor, they knew that it was a grave matter judging by the tone of their lord.

"We are certainly involved in this, so we'll make ourselves comfortable." Zeoticus chuckled, guiding his wife to seat beside him. "I'm afraid we're not familiar with that beauty over there, mind telling us who she is?" he added.

Both Zephyria and Kishar looked at each other before Zephyria nodded. "I am _**Kishar**_ **,** daughter of _**Lahmu**_ and _**Lahamu**_ , first children of _**Tiamat**_ and _**Abzu.**_ I am the Earth Mother Goddess." Kishar introduced herself.

Lucifer inwardly frowned, this was indeed some powerful guards to bring in the throne room. "Vaughan, I'm hurt to see this blatant show of force, do you not intend to follow on our agreement?"

"Do not slander my husband, it was my decision to do this, one does not feel not to be too careful." Zephyria answered. "Besides, it's not you who we are intimidating, it's those pure-blood ingrates who think lowly of us. I'm sure that more than half of the pillars doesn't agree in coexisting with us."

"Alright, Alright. Enough of this mindless banter. Let us get straight to the point." Zeoticus cut both of them off. "We do not have all they, the children needs to be fed, isn't that right Zephyria?"

Zephyria nodded as she walk towards Venelena, handing Lelouch to her. Venelena now had two babies on her arms, which she revealed a beautiful smile as she took care of Lelouch like her own blood. "Rias Velfos, not a bad name indeed." Venelena smirked.

"Let us Begin. The two of you must stand in this Summoning circle." Lucifer said as he put out an Evil King and Queen Piece. He started to chant a spell, as the Velfos couple started to lose consciousness dropping on the floor.

 _ **I Lucifer call upon you, be thy sword and thy shield.**_

 _ **Ye shall heed this lord's calling**_

 _ **You will be reborn to protect the Underworld**_

 _ **This is your oath, Valar Dohaeiris.**_

The King Piece entered Vaughan, while the Queen Piece entered Zephyria.

Zeoticus couldn't help but laugh at what Lucifer said in the end.

As the two regained consciousness. They both felt new unknown powers surging through their bodies. "I hope you would also adhere to the deal, Lelouch doesn't turn into a devil under any circumstances and you will shelter him if ever any forces wants to take our child. This is the price for helping you in the coming of the Great War." Zephyria reminded as she dusted herself.

"The Great War will not come for at least a few years, do not worry. I promise you we will protect Lelouch if something ever happens." Lucifer smiled.

Venelena walked towards Zephyria, she handed back Lelouch who was still sleeping.

"And I hope the engagement is not cancelled." Venelena teased.

"We will not cancel it, it is up to Lelouch to do that when he grows up." Zephyria shot back.

Zephyria stared at the now waking Lelouch, as she briefly saw an unfamiliar mark on both her child's eyes. She had no explanation to this phenomenon and assumed because he was indeed a special child of both her and Vaughan.

And here's chapter two, I've tried introducing more information as much as possible before I start with Lelouch, fret not but everything is canon as to what will happen, this chapter has taken me quite a bit since I literally scrapped the original version of this story and made an entirely new plotline. As to why I am a slow updater, I do not promise any regular chapters of this story and will also not abandon this, but I don't know when I'll be updating next, it's always up to the spark of inspiration from time to time.

And to the guy saying that Lelouch is 18 years old when he died, in the first part of the story, I mentioned that Lelouch has been reincarnating for quite some time, hence he is older than he appears, mentally anyways.

Thank you for giving positive reviews about the story and for the people who favourited and followed it. Thank you~.

And disclaimer at the end, I don't own code geass nor High school DxD or even the Different gods and goddesses of each mythologies, I am strictly writing this for entertainment purposes only.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Demon Lord Royal Castle***_

 _ **After the Ceremony**_

Lelouch was shocked to hear what her mother exchanged for his safety. 'It seems I have been born earlier than expected, I thought the Great War has already finished. This also means that I have vital information that will change the outcome of this war, for better or for worse.' Lelouch thought.

As Lelouch didn't know, there was a small hidden figure behind the throne, carefully staring at him.

 _ ***Four years later***_

From a baby to a young lad. His eyes were filled with Violet colour, his raven coloured hair, along with his trademark smirk.

Lelouch was walking towards the Library with a small snowy furred dog followed.

Zephyria saw her son and just sighed. Ever since her child learned how to crawl, she always saw him in his father's study, with the books on the bottom shelf spread across the ground, with him crawling around. At first she dismissed this as messing around, but every time he was missing, he was always going to his father's study to mess around with the books, which earned a curious look on Zephyria's face, wondering if her child could actually read the books sprawled on the ground. This kept happening even when he learned how to walk, he would always go to either his father's study or the library. She was shocked to learn that her child could actually read the books. He was just less than 2 years old by that time after all.

There she also remembered the time when they brought Lelouch to the Gremory Villa to play.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Vaughan, we're supposed to have lunch with the Gremory, Hurry up and stop dawdling around." Zephyria exclaimed. "Don't forget to bring Lelouch." She reminded.

"Why do I have to do everything around here?" Vaughan grumbled as he got up and went to pick Lelouch up. "Come here lad, we're going to have lunch at the Gremory Castle."

Lelouch inwardly smile to the thought of taking care of Rias, even if he was just a child himself.

 _ ***Gremory Castle***_

"Welcome again Vaughan, and likewise to you Zephyria!" Venelena greeted them by the door warmly. "I do apologize as Sizerchs won't be able to attend, he is quite busy being the successor to Lucifer and all."

"Oh it's fine Venelena, no worries. I trust everything's fine on your end Zeoticus?" Vaughan replied.

"Everything's quite fine." Zeoticus snickered.

"Ugh, you never quite know what they're always planning." Venelena sighed.

"Let's ignore these men. Where is Rias?" Zephyria asked.

"Oh she's by the living room, if I may ask, where is Lelouch? Didn't you bring him with you?" Venelena looked around.

"Oh yes, he's with Vau—"Zephyria turned to look at Vaughan, but Lelouch wasn't there. "Lelouch!" Zephyria frowned a little.

Venelena patted her by the shoulder, "I think I've found him." They both saw a cute sight of Lelouch playing with Rias, while the latter was giggling. "Sometimes I think Lelouch's the older one." Venelena chuckled.

"Indeed." Zephyria agreed, as they both stared at the children.

"Well, I'm quite famished, let's head to the Dining area." Venelena dragged Zephyria to the children to carry their respective babies.

After they had an enjoyable lunch, Zeoticus invited Vaughan to play chess, which was heard by the young Lelouch.

Lelouch contemplated whether he would show them his skills in playing or should he just refrain from standing out too much, he noticed that Rias' mother taking a glance at him most of the time. After an inward argument with his self, he ultimately chose to ignore them as he focused on making Rias laugh.

"He seems really fond of Rias." Zephyria muttered.

"Seems like someone's getting jealous." Venelena chuckled at the side.

"It's just that I don't see him like that often, most of the time he only reads books at his father's study. And I'm pretty sure he can already read." Zephyria replied.

"He is a really unique child, eh Zephyr. By the way, have you seen anything wrong with his eyes?" Venelena asked.

"There's nothing of the sort, why do you ask?" Zephyria answered back, confused by the question.

"Oh, it's just that I feel like he's fonder of Rias than he is at you." Venelena teased, earning a weak elbow to the stomach.

"They're just children, don't think any unnecessary thoughts." Zephyria scolded.

 _ ***Flashback end***_

What shocked her the most was, her child was able to speak fluently by the age of 4, at first, he was already able to speak some simple sentences and it already frightened her. She couldn't believe her child was a natural born genius.

He was different from the child his age, which most often than not, were still around with their parents or playing around with other kids, but her child was different from his peers. He looked like he was already wise enough to understand the world.

"Lelouch!" Zephyria called out. Seeing her child come closer, she asked "Do you want to go to the Gremory clan?"

Lelouch nodded to Zephyria. "Come, let us make you presentable!" Zephyria dragged Lelouch giddily.

 _ ***Gremory Castle***_

"Lelouch!" a small red haired female shouted as she ran towards the carriage. "Let's go play!"

"Calm down Rias, let Lelouch take a breather, he's not nearly as energetic as you." Zephyria smiled as she went down the carriage.

"Oh, it's no worries mother, I'll be honoured to accompany Rias." Lelouch smiled at his mother.

"Welcome Zephyria, you've been dropping by quite a lot recently. Not that I mind." Venelena said as she neared Zephyria.

"I'd rather see my Lelouch act like his age and play outside, rather than see him read all day. I thought he was going to stop after reading all the book in his father's study! But no! He approached me and asked for more. I just don't know what to do with him any longer, even his father encourages him, saying that it's beneficial to start early." Zephyria ranted.

Venelena seemed to be lost for words as she started laughing heartily.

"It's not funny Venelena!" Zephyria pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I see you in this state all the time. I don't see what's wrong with what his doing. Why not help him instead of distracting him like this? At least he's not crying most of the time." Venelena seemed to have shuddered to the memory of Rias acting like a spoiled brat.

"Rias! Stop! You're too close!" a familiar voice rang throughout the garden.

Both women took notice and hurriedly went to take a look. The scene left made them smile.

Rias was sitting on Lelouch's lap as he read the books she showed him. "Rias, why do you have to sit on my lap?!" Lelouch shouted.

"But it's more comfortable this way, the grass makes me itchy!" Rias pouted.

"It was you who insisted to do this outside!" Lelouch berated.

Rias was on the verge of bawling as her eyes showed tears.

"Fine." Lelouch sighed in defeat. Rias's previous mood was already gone as she started making herself comfortable in Lelouch's lap as he kept reading the book.

"It's time for breakfast children!" Venelena called out.

"Pancakes!" Rias started to sprint towards the dining area, while Lelouch started to get up and slowly followed.

"Careful Rias, you might-"before Lelouch finished what he was saying, Rias tripped. "Trip." Lelouch finished.

Rias started to cry when she sat up. Lelouch hurriedly went to her.

"Calm down now, it's just a scratch, here let me take care of it for you." Lelouch smiled as he took out a band aid from his small bag and some alcohol and tissue to wipe the scratch.

"Is he always this prepared?" Venelena laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ***Scene Break***_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ ***Demon Lord Castle***_

"Sizerchs, is everything prepared?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes my lord." Sizerchs replied.

"Are you sure this is what you want to happen? At this rate a war between the three races will be inevitable." Asmodeus reminded.

"Those Fallen miscreants are pushing too far! They have stolen my research and offered it to the Angels for an Excalibur fragment!" Beelzebub stated.

"They won't be expecting us if we strike them right now." Asmodeus suggested.

"Now is not the right time. We still do not have the support of the 72 pillars. If we charge in guns blazing right now, we're going to leave the Underworld defenceless against the forces lurking beneath." Lucifer countered.

"We should get the support of those two, it would increase our chances of winning the war by a large margin." Leviathan said. "They do owe us for sheltering them, especially when they weren't devils back then."

"Very well. Sizerchs, arrange the Velfos for a meeting with us, it is time to uphold their promise." Lucifer sighed.

"I will be leaving, I have business to take care of with the Sitri clan." Leviathan said as she started to leave the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ***Scene Break***_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zephyria, I'm making arrangement with the Serpent Clan. I'll be gone 3 days at most. A storm is brewing and we need to be prepared. I suggest you do the same." Vaughan gravely reminded her.

"I will. _**Kishar**_ bar anyone entry until we arrive." Zephyria ordered.

"Understood master." _**Kishar**_ started to manifest.

Vaughan turned into small particles of light. And Zephyria turned to leave.

"Lelouch, come with me, we are going to my ancestral home." Zephyria said to the small child reading in the living room.

Lelouch nodded, noticed that his mother wasn't her usual self.

' _Seems like the beginning of the Great War is brewing.'_ Lelouch thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ ***Scene Break***_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welp, what a short chapter. Kek. I decided to keep this chapter short, because next chapter, we will be unveiling the real roots of both Vaughan and Zephyria and the start of the Great War.

Apologies for slow updating but hey, writing crossovers is pretty hard considering the personalities of characters, hence limited choices on how the event goes because of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, High school DxD or any of the aforementioned mythological beings in this story.

Till next chapter.

-Darklight out


End file.
